


Cuddles and huggles

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nagito is scared of thunder storms, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Scary Movies, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Thunder and Lightning, Tired Hinata Hajime, afraid Nagito, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Just a fluffy fanfic of Hajime giving Nagito cuddles and kisses during a thunderstorm
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Cuddles and huggles

Loud thunder clapped around the dark room, echoing over the screams from the TV. Blinding bright lights flashed through the windows, casting monster-like shadows around the room. The fragile boy let out a small squeak and curled himself up into a ball, trying to hide away from the loud thuds of the weather. It was meant to be a nice night. Just him and Hajime cuddling, watching scary movies until they drifted into a very well deserved rest. Nagito himself wasn't too fond of horror movies, however he noticed how much his boyfriend seemed to love them, so Nagito endured the terror and sat through many with him. The brunette seemed to sense his fear, the arm around his body pulling him closer and holding him securely. The albinos heart rate began to decline, before there was another booming sound of thunder. Screeching, he felt his body leap out of his skin as his arms and legs jerked. When his body shook, he ended up falling out of his boyfriends arms, panicking at the loss of touch.

"Shit!" He cried out, instantly curling into a small ball to try and hide. Lightening dashed into the room again, lighting up the terrified boy shaking in fear. Hajime frowned sourly and shifted over, wrapping his arm around his trembling body again. Nagito let our quiet noises, which the brunette couldn't decode and didn't try to. He was probably just muttering random words out of horror. After holding him close for a while, he peppered gentle kisses around his delicate and soft skin, feeling Nagitos muscles began to relax beneath his arm. Slowly, the white haired male looked up at him, tears in his eyes as he forced out a strained chuckle.

"I apologise Hajime... forgive me for being such a worthless piece of trash who can't even handle the sound of thunder." He muttered, his voice quivering slightly. Hajime frowned and rolled his eyes, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling him close.

"Stop, just stop Komaeda," he sighed softly, "you're not worthless, and you're definitely not trash. Everyone has their fears, not everyone can be strong and fearless." He whispered, running fingers through his white locks gently. Nagito opened his mouth to speak, however it was obvious to the brunette Nagito would speak nothing but rubbish. Groaning, Hajime pressed there lips together, forcing silence between the two of them.

After a minute of gentle kisses and lips pressed against each other, they finally pulled away slowly, "I don't wanna hear you talking bad about yourself. I love you Ko, you mean the world to me. You're my hope. I hate hearing you say those things because none of it is true." he confessed, holding the younger boy close. Nagito sniffled and smiled sadly, nodding slowly as his thin fingers gripped onto his shirt, listening to the rain pounding against the window.

Komaedas eyes closed half way, tired eyes blurred and scanning around the dark room. Listening to Hajimes steady heartbeat, he began to calm down. He was safe. He was okay. Breathing heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as thunder clapped around the sky. Hajime frowned and gently rubbed his back carefully.

”I didn’t know you were scared of thunderstorms Ko.” He commented, rubbing his back gently. Nagito shook his head quickly, avoiding any eye contact with the brunette.

”I’m not...” he muttered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and tending whenever thunder echoed around the room. Hajime frowned and pulled him closer, tilting his head.

”Clover it’s pretty obvious. I don’t care hun. It’s nothing to be ashamed. Everyone has there fears.” Hajime said softly, carefully running fingers through his white, matted hair. Komaeda gulped and nodded slightly, closing his eyes tightly as he leaned into the brunettes touch.

”Please... don’t stop...” the fragile boy whispered, his voice shaky and cracking slightly. Hajime nodded and pulled him even closer, gently running fingers through his hair. Komaedas delicate body tensed when ever thunder clapped around in the night sky. Hajime frowned and watched, his eyebrows knitted together.

”just relax. It can’t hurt you. I promise.” He whispered, pressing gentle kissed against his forehead and temple. Nagito nodded slightly and sniffled quietly, holding back an ocean of tears. Slowly, Hajime lifted up a finger and gently began to run it down his nose continuously. His touch was soft and warm- barely making contact with his pale white skin.

Yawning sleepily, Nagito found himself beginning to drift off, eyelids fluttering. Hajime smiled softly and held him close, continuing to stroke his nose, helping him fall into a deep sleep. Slowly, he reached over and grabbed the tv remote, turning off the flashing tv. Carefully, he wrapped a blanket around them, closing his eyes as he fell asleep himself. 


End file.
